First steps in Wonderland
by Little Ms LBP
Summary: The story is based around May who was rescued by Claire's convoy when she was 10. The story is set during Extinction, where May is 17. The story does intertwine with the plot and will most likely lead into Afterlife. This is an AU where Mikey survives.
1. Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Resident Evil games or movies. I do, however, own the characters of my creation. This is a Mikey/OC fanfiction. Enjoy**

Claire looked in the rear view mirror to see two girls, who were the complete opposites of each other, resting their heads on one another. She smirked to herself, looking back out onto the dusty road ahead of them. She still remembers when she found them both, a week apart from each other to boot. They had found K-Mart first. They were hunting for supplies when they found her, curled up in the dressing room of her name sake store, trying to escape from the infected. Her blonde hair was in a bun and she looked terrified and would flinch constantly at loud movements for weeks afterwards. When they found May, boy that was a whole new experience. They were in one of those 1960's pristine neighbourhoods, on a scout for a place to stay. Everything was going really quietly until a shotgun went off. Everyone turned trying to find the source when they saw her. Standing on the porch of an abandoned house in a blood-stained dress, aiming the shotgun to perfection at a space just behind Mikeys head. She lowered her weapon and turned to Chase and said _"You missed one." _like she was just telling him his shoes were untied. That's probably why they get along so well. Claire looked back at the two sleeping girls again. The two were as different as night and day but they went together like bread and butter.  
>"Hey Claire?" the walkie crackled with life. The redhead reached over to pick it up.<br>"Yeah?" She replied softly, not wanting to wake the girls up.  
>"There's a small group of houses coming up, you interested in stopping?" Claire looked outside at the setting sun. They'd have to stop before night fell.<br>"Sound good, it's getting late." Claire dropped the walkie-talkie on the seat next to her and made the turn off that Carlos had told her about. She pulled up in front of an old house and brought the hummer to a halt.  
>"Wake up, we've stopped." She yelled over her shoulder, whilst she unbuckled herself.<br>"Where are we?" K-Mart mumbled whilst rubbing sleep out of her eyes. May sat up beside her, brushing her dark hair out of her face and tying it back into a messy pony.  
>"Who cares? As long as it has a john I'm not complaining." She said, swinging the door open and hopping out of the car. K-Mart followed suit and stood next to her friend who was stretching in the setting sun. Chase walked over and handed them a handgun each. May just looked at him.<br>"Seriously?" Chase shrugged his shoulders apologetically.  
>"Claires orders." May groaned and took the handgun off him. She clicked the safety off and pointed to one of the houses.<br>"Come on Kay, we'll take that one." She said strolling over to the abandoned building with the blonde. They both took a proper stance as they walked into the house. There was two doors leading off from the hallway and a set of stairs at the other end.  
>"This place, just screams creepy." Kay said quietly, holding her gun out in front of her.<br>"You can have down stairs then." May replied in the same tone, walking cautiously towards the dimly lit stairs. K-Mart pulled on the back of her over-sized cardigan.  
>"Be careful." May nodded to her best friend and continued towards the flight of ridiculously scary stairs. When she reached them, she saw that some of the steps were missing. In fact, a fat chunk of the middle had completely collapsed.<br>"Great." She mumbled to herself, starting her ascent. With every step she took, the steps creaked and groaned, no matter how light her steps were. She had to leap to get over the gap, she nearly missed as well. She made it to the top only to find two doors, side by side.  
>"Really, really creepy." She whispered, stepping through the door on the left. It was a young girls bedroom, it was pink and white and it was practically untouched. Almost pristine. On the bed, there were dolls and teddy bears strewn loosely across the sheets, as if the owner had merely left the room for a second before returning. On top of the little white bedside table, there was a photograph. In it was a young girl with long red hair and an older woman who looked like her mom. May reached over to pick it up, before she heard a quiet<br>"Don't." She whipped her head around and the room was just as empty as before.  
>"Hello?" May said out loud and the wardrobe door creaked. The girl from the photo peeped her head from behind the door.<br>"Hey," May said softly, reaching her hand out towards the girl, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl stepped out a little bit, but still held the door in front of her like a shield.  
>"Really?" She glanced towards the gun.<br>"No, this is for the infected."  
>"You mean the zombies?" The girl said jumping out from behind the wardrobe door. May laughed a little and nodded.<br>"Of course I mean the zombies." As she said that, the small girl launched herself at her. She wrapped her arms around Mays stomach and buried her face in her shirt.  
>"You won't let them eat me right?" The girl mumbled. May patted the top of her head.<br>"Of course not." She pulled the small away from her and crouched down so she could see her face.  
>"What's your name sweetie?" The little girl frowned in thought for a second before smiling.<br>"Angel."  
>"Angel?"<br>"Yeah. Angel." The girl said smiling. May laughed and stood up.  
>"We need to pack a bag, and then I'll take you down to my friends, kay?" The little girl ran back to the wardrobe and pulled out a packed bag.<br>"I just need this," Angel said, grabbing a locket, "And this." She picked up the photo and she put it in her bag. She held the locket out to May.  
>"Can you help me?" May took the locket off her and clasped it around Angels neck.<br>"You good?" May asked her. The red head nodded and grasped hold of Mays open hand. They walked out of the room to the top of the stairs.  
>"Hey Chase!" May yelled down the stairs. She got no answer and was met only with silence.<br>"K-Mart? Mikey?" She yelled for her best friends. Again there was no sound. She had no way of getting this girl down the stairs. There was a small creak behind her and May whipped around to find a decomposed, older version of Angel. Without even thinking about , May pulled the trigger, placing a bullet between the dead womans eyes. She collapsed on the floor, never to move again. When she turned to look at the little girl and she was stood there hands clasped over her eyes and she was shaking. May kneeled next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
>"Sweetie I-"<br>"Is she gone?" Angel whimpered. May took hold of her hands and moved them from her eyes.  
>"She's gone." The little girl wrapped her arms around Mays neck and buried her head in her shoulder. May placed a hand on the girls head as she started crying into her shoulder.<br>"May?"  
>"May?"<br>"MAY!" That last one was Mikey, he was always panicking that she or K-Mart were hurt and bleeding to death somewhere.  
>"I'm up here!" She yelled back and Mikey appeared with Chase at the bottom of the stairs.<br>"Where the hell you been?" She yelled accusingly at the two.  
>"K-Mart got stuck in a closet and panicked." Mikey said. May took the back pack off Angels shoulders.<br>"Here, catch." She tossed the back pack down to Mikey who caught it with ease.  
>"Chase I'm going to toss her down okay?" May said, signalling to the huge gap in the stairs. Chase nodded and walked up as few steps to close the distance. May peeled Angel of her shoulder.<br>"I'm going to throw you to that man there okay?" She said pointing at Chase. Angel just looked at him and nodded. May stood up and walked down a couple of steps before grabbing Angel around the waist and tossing her down to the open armed Chase. He caught her and walked down the stairs before putting her down. He then turned and walked back up the stairs, holding his arms out.  
>"Now you." May rolled her eyes before leaping into Chase' arms. He plopped her down on the floor and she stood up, rubbing her ass. Angel grabbed her hand and snuggled into her arm.<br>"You okay sweetie?" May asked quietly. The young girl nodded.  
>"Just nervous." May smiled and led her out of the house and took her straight over to Claire. Claire turned and smiled at her before looking down at Angel.<br>"Hey sweetie, I'm Claire, I run this convoy." Claire said, kneeling down to Angels height.  
>"I'm Angel." she replied quietly still half hidden behind May. Claire smiled at her.<br>"That's a cute name."  
>"Thank you." Angel said, smiling shyly.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun had set by now and May was sitting crossed legged on top of the hummer, gazing up at the stars.<br>"Hey." She turned her head to see Mikey climbing up next to her.  
>"Hey yourself." She smiled, looking back up at the sky. Mikey settled himself next to her and looked up at they sky.<br>"See that group of stars there?" She said pointing up at the sky. Mikey looked at her, then followed her finger upwards and looked to where she was pointing.  
>"Yeah?" he asked quietly.<br>"That's Cassiopeia. It was named after this queen from Greek mythology." She whispered.  
>"How come?" Mikey asked?<br>"Because she would always boast about her beauty and that it could be rivalled by no-one. Not even the stars." May replied putting her arm down and leaned back on her arms. Mikey stared at the constellation for a couple of minutes.  
>"She can't have been that beautiful." May just looked at him.<br>"How would you know?" She asked laughing. Mikey just smiled at her.  
>"Because, I've met the most beautiful girl in the world. And she doesn't boast about it. Hell, she probably doesn't even think she's that pretty." The blonde Aussie shrugged.<br>"Who's this girl you've been hanging around with? The only girls you know are me and K-Mart." She laughed, before stopping suddenly.  
>"Oh my God. You like K-Mart." She said smiling. Mikey just looked at her.<br>"Well it's not me, C'mon, just admit it." May said looking right back at him.  
>"Hang on, why can't it be you?"<br>"Because. It's never me. Duh." She told him simply. Mikey just looked at her.  
>"Hang on, there's got to have been one guy who's liked you." May just laughed and shook her head, her dark locks waving over her shoulders.<br>"Speaking of guys you like, who is your current love interest at the moment?" Mikey asked, trying to spin the attention on her.  
>"Hey don't flip this on me because I guessed your secret." She laughed, waving an arm at him. Mikey laughed and slapped her hand away.<br>"And besides even if they guy I like, did like me back. Nothing would ever happen." She said shrugging as a piece of hair fell into her face.  
>"why not?" Mikey asked, looking at her.<br>"Because, Claire would literally have a cow and-"  
>"That's not a real reason." Mikey told her simply. May just looked at him wide eyed.<br>"Your right, it's not."  
>"What is it then?"<br>"Because I've never had a boyfriend, or a first kiss, or a first date or a first anything," She huffed looking out into the desert, "And I'd have no idea how to act or what to say or anything." She sighed dejectedly.  
>"I've never had any of that either." Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"C'mon. A nice guy like you?" She said incredulously. Mikey smiled at her.  
>"You think I'm nice?" May thanked whoever was up in the clouds that it was night and that he couldn't see her blush.<br>"Maybe." She replied, keeping her voice level. Mikey opened his mouth to say something when Claire yelled.  
>"Alright guys! Lights out!" Mikey jumped off the roof and then held his hand out to help May down. She ignored his help but smiled at him. Claire walked over to them and opened the door to usher May in to the hummer. May turned and saw Angel lying on the back seat.<br>"She wanted to stay with you." Claire said, before pushing may into the hummer. May grabbed her sleeping bag and joined the little red head on the back seat. When she laid down next to her, Angel climbed into her sleeping bagged and wrapped her arms around the middle. Mikey knocked on the window.  
>"May?"<br>"Yeah?" There was a moment of silence before he said,  
>"Goodnight." May smiled to herself.<br>"Goodnight." She whispered back. A couple of seconds passed before she heard him walk away to his van.  
>"He's nice." Angel sighed tiredly. May just looked down at her.<br>"Yeah," She said looking out of the window, "He really is."


	2. The Two Claires

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Resident Evil games or movies. I do, however, own the characters of my creation. This is a Mikey/OC fanfiction. Enjoy.**

May woke up for what seemed the hundredth time that night. She looked down to see Angel shaking violently and whimpering. May shook her gently which earned her a smack in the face from the 10 year old.  
>"Ssshhh, Angel it's okay." She whispered to the small girl. The mini redhead awoke suddenly and looked ready to burst into tears. Again.<br>"Hey, shhh it's going to be okay, you're safe." May said reassuringly, stroking the young girls head. Angel looked up at her with wide eyes.  
>"R-r-really?"<br>"Of course. I promise you that I will take care of you." Angel thought about this for a second, before shuffling and reaching a small hand out of the sleeping bag.  
>"Pinky promise?" May smiled and locked pinkies with her.<br>"Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>May walked over to the school bus and banged her head against it, shutting her eyes and groaning loudly.<br>"Rough night?" She snapped her eyes open and saw Claire leaning against the bus, smiling at her. May laughed tiredly.  
>"Nah," She replied, running a hand through her hair, "K-Mart was the exact same. Except there was less kicking." Claire laughed and walked over to hug the young girl.<br>"I'm serious, give that kid some steeled toed boots and she'd be deadly." May mumbled falling into Claires shoulder, allowing the slightly taller woman stroke her loose curls.  
>"What, and let her kick the zombies to death?" The redhead asked incredulously, May just laughed in response. Mikey stuck his head out from the back of the bus.<br>"Uh Claire?"  
>"What?"<br>"We have a sort of, storage problem." He said rubbing the back of his head. Claire groaned and let her arms fall to the side.  
>"I'll be right there." She said walking towards the back of the bus. She stopped when she got to Mikey.<br>"Male sure she doesn't knock anything loose." She said to him as she looked back at May, who had gone back to smacking her head against the bus. Mikey walked over to the dark haired girl and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from banging her head on the bus. She turned to face him and he dropped his hands to his side.  
>"Y'know, we never finished that conversation last night." Mikey said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a sudden interest in his boots.<br>"Yeah we did." He looked at May, blue eyes filled with confusion.  
>"We both said goodnight to each other." She said, her green eyes meeting his.<br>"Yeah but we never finished it properly," He replied smiling, "Claire abruptly butted in." May rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.  
>"Fine." She said tiredly, "Where were we?" Mikey smiled at her.<br>"You think I'm nice." He said tauntingly. May just gave him a look.  
>"I'm starting to rethink that comment." She laughed, turning and brushing past him.<br>"I think you're nice too!" Mikey blurted out. May stopped and turned to face him, her green eyes glittering with mischievousness and a smirk playing on her lips.  
>"Really." She said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her left leg.<br>"Really." Mikey grinned back and walked closer to her. Once he had reached her, he lifted his hand and pressed his palm to her cheek. A light blush covered her cheeks as she leaned into his touch and rested her hand on top of his, like she was holding it in place. That caused Mikey's cheeks to be dusted with a matching blush. He grinned down at her as he lowered his head towards hers and she stood on her toes to close the distance. Their eyes fluttered shut as the space between their lips got smaller and smaller.  
>"HEY MAY! WE GOTTA GO, C'MON!" K-Mart yelled just before their lips met. They both froze as a second of silence passed.<br>"OH GOD, SORRY!" K-Mart yelled back, hence discovering the, now disturbed, situation. May laughed and rocked back on her heels, dropping her hand.  
>"Another unfinished conversation." She mumbled, her voice a mixture of amusement and annoyance whilst Mikey's hand still rested on her cheek.<br>"Oh fuck it." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting her up so that their lips met. May wrapped her arms around his neck, partly so that she didn't fall but mostly so that she could deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and they stayed in that lock of passion for a few seconds before a loud car horn sounded. Mikey nearly dropped May as his eyes snapped open to search for the source. Claire was standing on the drivers side of the hummer, one arm reaching into the car and resting on the steering wheel. The blonde put the young woman down before she turned and literally flew towards Claire and the hummer. Mikey smiled and turned to get his van and follow the convoy.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." K-Mart said as soon as May sat down on the back seat of the hummer.<br>"Shut up K-Mart." May mumbled, tying her long her back into a messy pony.  
>"What were you doing with that boy?" Angel yelled from the front seat.<br>"Mikey and May, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-" May clamped a hand over the blonde girls mouth.  
>"We were just talking Angie." May told the young girl pointedly.<br>"Oh I see," Claire chipped in, putting the car in gear, "TALKING."  
>"We were talking!" May yelled in defence. K-Mart pulled the hand off her face.<br>"That's how it **started**." She told the dark haired girl, "But the ending." She whistled under her breath and then giggled with the other two. Claire started driving, with the school bus and armoury following behind them.  
>"Hey girlie, what did Mikeys lips taste like?" Chase yelled over the walkie talkie.<br>"Yeah we gotta bet going." Otto chipped in over the radio. May snatched the hand held out of Claire's hand.  
>"I'm going to kick you all in the nuts." She said seriously.<br>"Dammit! Looks like we all owe Chase." Carlos sighed.  
>"Leave her alone guys." Mikeys voice came out over the radio causing a smile to spread across her face.<br>"Yeah guys, leave the kid alone." Betty said defending May. K-Mart snatched the walkie talkie off of her and yelled,  
>"But Mikey's making her smile and it's soooooo cute!" There was a moment of silence before a chorus of laughter went off, including everyone in the hummer except May, who was turning into a human tomato, covering her face with her hands.<br>"You know what? Betty's right," Chase said after the laughter had died down, "It's rude to pick on a lad. We should be picking on Mikey instead." He said mischievously. There were a lot of whoops.  
>"So Mikey, what was it like?," K-Mart asked getting as far away as she could from May who was just glaring at her, "'Cause I'm We're all clammed up on this end."<br>"Yeah Mikey!"  
>"C'mon Bud, give us the juicy details."<br>"I-I-ah-buh-er-wha-erm-I-" Mikey stuttered, which was met with even more laughter.  
>"Claire, stop the car. I need to feed K-Mart to the infected." May said through gritted teeth, glaring at the blonde girl. Angel grabbed the walkie talkie and just blew up.<br>"DO I HAVE TO PULL OVER THIS GOD-DAMN CAR AND KICK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR BUTTS? WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET ANYWHERE WITH YOU ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS AT A FARM SHOW! IF I HEAR ANOTHER WISECRACK OR ANOTHER PEEP ABOUT MAY OR MIKEY I WILL STOP THIS CAR AND THEN Y'ALL ARE GOING TO BE SORRY. YOU GOT THAT?" The little redhead yelled into the walkie-talkie. K-Mart and May just stared at her, whilst she handed the hand held back to Claire.  
>"Now that we've all calmed down, Carlos-" Claire said slowly. K-Mart leaned over to May, shifting herself so that we were sat next to each other.<br>"That was scary." She whispered.  
>"Tell me about it." May replied, just as quietly.<br>"She's just like Claire, it's so freaky!"  
>"Uh-huh."<br>"I'm sorry I took it too far May." The blonde turned to face her equal, green eyes meeting brown. May just grinned at her best friend.  
>"It's okay, but, if it happens again, I'm so telling everyone about your crush on Carlos." K-Marts eyes widened.<br>"You wouldn't." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
>"Oh I would." May hissed back, before the car swerved violently. K-Mart and May pressed their hands to the roof of the car to brace themselves and Claire grabbed Angel before pressing one of her hands against the ceiling as the car started to roll. May shut her eyes as K-Mart and Angel started screaming and when she opened them again, she was lying on the tarmac. There was a moment of complete numbness before all the pain hit her at grit her teeth together and let out a low pain filled moan as she tried to move something, <em><strong>anything<strong>_. She found that she could move both her legs and her right arm, but not her left. When she turned her head she saw that her arm was sticking out at an odd angle deduced that the pain from her arm was a dislocation or a break. She could feel a sharp pain in her leg and she glanced down at her left leg. Nope, nothing. She turned her head again and looked at her right leg and saw a piece of glass, about the size of her head, sticking out of her thigh. Somebody screamed, a loud painful scream, and she head two sets of footsteps run over to her. She shut her eyes again but the screaming continued. She felt her head rise and fall and she opened her eyes to see Mikey's face looking down at her.  
>"May, it's going to be fine, ssshhhh." He said, stroking the side of her face. That's when she realised that she was the one who had been screaming. She slowed her breathing and in turn the screaming turned into loud sobs as the tears spilt down her face.<br>"Jesus Christ," She heard Chase say under his breath before yelling, "BETTY!" May turned her head towards where the other noises were coming from. Betty looked up from where she was with K-Mart, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. K-Mart was sobbing, and fresh tears would fall as she looked down at something on the ground. May fell silent as she followed K-Marts gaze and saw Claire leaning over something, shoulders shaking. That's how she stayed before Carlos dragged her away from where she was kneeling and that's when May saw it. Angels body. Just laying there, her eyes facing the sky. May just stared, expecting the small girl that had been so full of life and passion just a few minutes ago to giggle, smile, move. May would have been satisfied with her just _**blinking**_, anything to show she was alive. But the small girl just lay there, staring at the sky. May started screaming again, crying even more fiercely.  
>"Ssshhh."Mikey whispered, half sobbing himself, still stroking her face. Betty ran over to her and saw the massive piece of glass and the broken arm.<br>"I need to sedate her." She whispered.  
>"That a good idea?" Chase said, he was like a father figure to May.<br>"Look at her Chase, she's in too much pain physically and emotionally to get through this." The nurse replied, gesturing to May's helpless figure. Chase just looked down at the young girl he'd helped take care of and he had never seen her like this. Sure he'd seen her cry just not like this. She looked so pained and Chase just wanted her to be relieved of it.  
>"For how long?" He asked hoarsely.<br>"4 hours tops." Betty replied. Chase looked back down at May who was still screaming and sobbing, and just nodded silently. Betty reached into her bag and pulled out a small rectangular case that held a small needle filled with anaesthesia. She stepped over to May's good arm and injected her silently. May felt something pinch in her arm and her vision started to cloud. She felt her breathing slow down and as everything started to get darker she reached out for Mikey's hand and squeezed it before she blacked out completely.

* * *

><p>May opened her eyes slowly and found she was in the back of the ambulance and that they were moving. She saw K-Mart Sitting on the bench beside her and she turned her head to find Claire knocked out on the other stretcher. She turned her head to face K-Mart again.<br>"K-Mart." She whispered, her voice was hoarse and rough on her throat. K-Mart looked up at her and May saw the tear stains on her face and knew that she probably looked worse.  
>"Angel. Is she-?" May whispered to the blonde. K-Marts eyes glistened with un shed tears and shook her head. May bit her lip as the tears started running down her cheeks. K-Mart bowed her head back down as she started to shake quietly.<br>"I guess," May started before clearing her throat, "There just wasn't enough room for two Claires on this earth."


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'll try to keep more on top of these things.**

May opened her eyes to find that she was still in the ambulance, and judging by the light outside, it was nearly sunset.  
><em>"Why am I in the ambulance?" <em>she thought to herself, until she tried sitting up using her bandaged arm.  
>"Oh. Yeah." She mumbled to herself, sitting herself up on the stretcher and leaning back on her good arm. Looking round, she saw she was the only one in the vehicle, and everything was super quiet. She heard footsteps coming towards her from outside, and kept her eyes on the doors whilst she reached for the revolver lying on the bench next to her. The doors swung open and May took aim at a wide eyed Mikey. She relaxed, tossing the gun on the bench as the blonde clambered in. He sat down gently next to her, trying not to bump her leg and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her dark haired head.<p>

"How're you feeling?" He whispered, looking down at her. May was silent for a second before she looked up at Mikey.  
>"Like shit. But that can't be helped I guess." She replied, whilst Mikey took a moment to take her appearance in. Her dark curls were cascading over her shoulders and down her back, she was skinnier than usual and she had dark circles under her eyes. Without saying anything, he stood up off the stretcher and turned to face her.<br>"Well," he started in what he hoped was an encouraging voice, "It is my honoured duty to escort you to tonights feast." He bowed towards May, who chuckled at him.  
>"Dork." she said softly, smiling at him. Mikey leaned down and, despite May's disapproval, picked her up bridal style and climbed out of the ambulance. Once they were on flat ground, Mikey set the dark haired girl on the ground, where she leaned into him for support and started towards the group of people sat together, talking and laughing. K-Mart did a double take when she saw the couple heading towards them.<br>"MAY!" She yelled ecstatically, waving frantically and attracting everyones attention to herself and to May and Mikey. May waved back with a little less enthusiasm and had trouble hugging K-Mart when she and Mikey reached the group, due to the fact she had all her weight shifted onto one leg. Everyone greeted the two except for Claire, who was staring stubbornly at the ground. The dark haired girl didn't realise that she was staring at the older redhead until Mikey had nudged her, a concerned look plastered on his face. May smiled reassuringly up at him and proceeded to allow the Aussie to help her onto a makeshift seat. Which was facing Claire.

May spent the next hour chatting, eating and assuring everyone that she was fine. She was thankful that Mikey had decided to hold her hand the entire time, her gaze kept drifting back to Claire who was pointedly ignoring her so it was helpful that her blonde companion kept squeezing her hand to bring her back to the conversation. Dusk had started to fall and the fire had started to die, which was indication that everyone should head to bed. K-Mart was the first to head to the new Jeep, yawning her good-nights to everyone. Everyone had left by that point and it was just left with May, Mikey and Claire sitting opposite each other. Mikey was absent mindedly stroking the smaller girls hand with his thumb. The older red head shifted her gaze to him, un-fazed by May's inquisitive stare, and cleared her throat loudly. The blonde Aussie broke out of his reverie and looked at Claire with wide eyes.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Heading to bed Mikey?" Claire glanced quickly at May then back to the blonde.  
>"Actually,I was going to wai-" Mikey was cut off when the brunette squeezed his hand and he finally got the hint.<br>"Oh-erm-yeah-I better..." He stuttered, leaning down to kiss May on the cheek before standing awkwardly and heading towards his van. The brunette smiled softly after him before turning to look back at Claire, who was staring intently after Mikey. Once he was out of sight Claire rushed over to the brunette and hugged her tightly, kneeling on the ground in front of her and burying her face in May's shoulder. The smaller girl hugged the red head back, and squeezed harder when she felt Claire's hot tears leak onto her shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, Claire pulled back and leaned forward to wipe the tears off of May's cheeks. She didn't even realise she had been crying as well.  
>"I'm so glad you're okay." Claire said quietly, whilst May just smiled in response<br>"You and K-Mart are like my kids, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you as well as..." The red head's voice went quiet. It was always hard when someone died, but Angel was so innocent and so pure that it was almost criminal that she had died. May squeezed the older womans hand.  
>"I know." She said smiling softly, Claire smiled back before realisation set over her features and reached into one of the many pockets she had. After a short time of searching, she found what she was looking for and presented May with a silver chain that had a pair of angel wings as the pendant. May just stared at it, she didn't move when Claire stood and fastened it around the brunettes neck.<br>"She would've wanted you to have it." She said after fastening the clasp, May reached up to stroke the delicate angel wings with her good hand.  
>"So that's why she called herself 'Angel'." May said, a small smile creeping onto her face. Claire smiled in response, turning to face whoever was heading towards them.<br>"G'night kiddo." She said, kissing the top of May's head and heading towards the Jeep. May didn't know how long she was sat there, on the old milk crate that they had found, but when Mikey caught her attention, she noted that night had truly fallen. May stifled a yawn and Mikey smiled softly at her.  
>"C'mon then love, let's get you to bed." And without another word, he picked her up bridal style and started towards the ambulance. It was empty, which wasn't surprising as Betty spent most of her nights with LJ alone. He set May down on the stretcher that she had been sleeping on, gently tilted her face upwards so that she was looking up at him and leaned down so that their lips were almost touching.<br>"Good night, fair lady." Mikey whispered softly.  
>"Dork." The brunette replied in the same hushed tone, allowing her eye lids to flutter shut as he softly pressed his lips to hers. It was quick and sweet. An actual goodnight kiss. As he pulled back, Mikey winked at her, grinning as he left. He once again whispered a goodbye before closing the ambulance doors. May laid down on her makeshift bed, careful not to jostle her leg or her arm, which had both started aching again. She started stroking the two delicate angel wings that rested on her chest, before her eyes fluttered shut and sleep consumed her.<p> 


End file.
